1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing photographed images, an image processing method and a storage medium in which a program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image processing apparatuses in which information (characters, figures, and the like) described on a paper medium (for example, notebooks or books) is read and stored reads image data by scanning the paper medium with a scanner or reads photographed images by photographing the paper medium with a digital camera.
Conventionally, as a reading technology in which a paper medium is taken on a digital camera, a technology has been proposed in which, with respect to a notebook computer whose first housing and second housing are rotatably (openably and closably) attached via a hinge section, a document (paper medium) placed in the vicinity of the first housing is photographed by the digital camera arranged on the side of the second housing, and trapezoid distortion correction is applied to the photographed image (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2010-130181).